Dark Whispers
by WhiteWolfCub
Summary: It whispered dark things in his mind, twisted his ideals of Justice until he couldn’t relate them, and finally, worse of them all, started showing him that Raito was not the enemy, but the ally. !Evil L, and more corrections made, warnings inside!


Author: WhiteWolfCub

**Author: **WhiteWolfCub  
**Genre: **Drama/Romance  
**Category: **Death Note  
**Warnings: **Yaoi (seme!L x uke!Raito) and basically everything that is Death Note, oh and a very badly written lemon because I suck. (8D)  
**Summary: **It whispered dark things in his mind, twisted his ideals of Justice until he couldn't relate them, and finally, worse of them all, started showing him that Raito-kun was not the enemy, but the ally.

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Death Note…L would be on Kira's side and having hot man sex with Raito every night.

**Notes: **I needed to write this otherwise I would lose my touch and I already feel really bad for not updating my other fics. Consider this my excuse for breaking the 'blah' within my writing and passion. I'm lame I know. By the way, this fic deals heavily on the persona of L; with some insights on Raito (yes I prefer this spelling). By the way, through the fic different things start changing in L (outside and inside), so maybe you can catch them.

--One Shot--

Long, spindly fingers reached forward, drawing the innocent black book towards the person that controlled the digits. Carefully, the strange man pawed at the cover out of curiosity, and drew wide black eyes across the title over and over again. 'Death note', 'death note', and 'death note' it read every time.

L frowned slightly over the rim of the tea cup, held carefully between a pointer finger and thumb. Raito-kun sat at the computers, typing away at something probably unrelated to anything at all Kira like. But the boy pretended (he was a talented actor), and L never commented, because it would only drag them in circles.

No…he had bigger cakes to bake.

Like this notebook.

Like the spongy creature standing in front of him, never moving, never leaving, but always (_always_) watching. It was strange really, the glances Rem the Shinigami sometimes threw at the Yagami boy when his back is turned.

Strange indeed, but also proof in L's mind.

Proof that the two had met and coerced with each other before. It did not matter though, L knew now, he was to be dead soon anyway. It didn't take Matsuda to figure that much out, and L couldn't quite keep the sigh of utter irritation from escaping him. He said he would bring Kira (Raito-kun) to justice, yet here he was, stumped as for what do now. He knew Raito-kun and Misa-san was guilty, he just couldn't _prove _it.

The thirteen day rule mocked him even when he wasn't looking at it. L's wide panda eyes narrowed only a fraction, and he added another sugar cube to his already brimming cup of tea. The tapping of keys in the background was forgotten as L set the cup down and opened the black book, staring intently at each and every rule.

There had to be something…

Something…

There had to be something in these rules that proved that justice would be served, there had to be! L made a small crooning noise in the back of his throat and set about flipping through the pages carefully, examining every name three times over. Justice, it had to be somewhere, it had to be in the book, the book that would lead to someone's downfall.

It was all about the death note.

Raito-kun wrote to kill within this book, he wrote down names to bring about justice, and L searched for that very same justice now, within the pages, that would hopefully lead to Raito-kun's downfall. It was a futile effort, that much he knew, but what more could he do when he could hear the bells already ringing in the background?

L needed to find justice, but it was already late, and there was nothing more to do. Rem was refusing to speak anymore about the black book, and the effort was wasted.

"Raito-kun," L announced abruptly. "I wish to sleep now."

The typing ceased and a creak on the swivel chair was enough for L to indicate he had the youth's attention. His black rimmed eyes looked back at the boy, his legs huddled to his body and palms rested lightly on his knees.

The Yagami boy looked confused, but that wasn't what L was seeing. Something in those eyes screamed something to L (_liarkillerguiltyhypocrite_) but it was all shoved deep down beneath a god complex and more then enough arrogance. L blinked owlishly at the boy, because for a moment, all he could see was himself sitting in that chair, looking for the entire world guilty.

He blinked again and suddenly Raito-kun was back, still sitting patiently. Perhaps some sleep was in order.

"Does Raito-kun wish to stay in the building again tonight?" L asked, innocent but oh so accusing. "He is free to go home." The behavior wasn't odd at all to L, who knew that Raito-kun only stayed because he wanted to ensure that L would not leave.

It was a wasted effort, L mused slightly, he had no desire to leave and run away.

Raito-kun smiled his false smile. It looked pretty to the detective, perfectly sinister in every way, and L found himself thinking it suited the sociopath just fine. L tuned out the boy's half assed explanations and simply hopped off his perch, dragging his half eaten cake with him.

He walked out of the room, hearing the annoyed huff from behind him and light footsteps following. L really did enjoy getting the boy riled up, especially since Raito-kun was so long winded.

Pausing only briefly, L made a one eighty stalked back into the investigation room, grabbing the black notebook quickly and stalking back to where Yagami-kun was standing, confusion in his eyes. L ignored him, as he was prone to do, because he'd much rather hear the bells in the background instead of listen to the boy lie through his teeth.

The little demon.

They walked in silence, and L suddenly turned sharply into his room as they entered the designated hallway for the sleeping quarters. Raito-kun (Kira) bid him a soft good night and headed to his own room right next to L's.

He meandered around the room before dropping himself on the bed, shuffling around for a moment before setting the Death Note down in front of him. L flipped through the rules again, stopping at one in particular. So Shinigami could not be in sexual situations with one another?

Raito-kun had used the little book for hundreds of criminals, so he would be a Shinigami? Perhaps the boy had truly stepped into a divine realm, able to serve justice to those the law missed or let go. L nibbled on his thumb. No…Raito-kun was no god, but he was definitely something.

A bored genius? Yes.

A sociopath with a god complex? Definitely.

A god? No.

But…why else would the boy be granted this much power, if not for a purpose? Perhaps he had gone about this all wrong, and Raito-kun was indeed something truly divine. L nibbled until he drew blood, eyes staring strait ahead into seemingly nothing. Shaking his shaggy head he reached to the bedside and pulled out a laptop, turning it on and letting the artificial glow haunt the entire room.

Clicking open folders and documents, his eyes narrowed even further, and he bit into his thumb even more deeply. All around the world the crime rate had dropped because of Kira. Perhaps…no, it wasn't anything a god, who was supposed to love His children unconditionally, would do.

However, gazing at the percentages and time frames and fractions and numbers and _names_ L crunched down on his thumb brutally, warm blood spraying into his mouth. The justice in these charts beat what he had done severely.

His onyx eyes gazed down at the Death Note, the words looking so innocent on a thing that only brought destruction (_justice_).

No, L was thinking too much, thinking out of his patterns and it was causing him to lose his grip on the situation. Although it was lost already, if the faint sounds of the bells were anything to go by. Funny, he didn't really want to die, because that would mean defeat, death at the hands of a narcissist. An arrogant, childish, godly sociopath that had finally outwitted him.

But no one can outwit L, not one person.

Except Raito Yagami, the devil child.

A devil child with _a lot _of power. A devil child that could change the world with a simple stroke of the pen. L closed his laptop and brought the book to him again, flipping through the pages and searching, endlessly searching for the justice within.

He would find it, L knew he would find it; he just had to look at it later, when he wasn't feeling so drained. Grunting to him in annoyance, he abandoned his still half eaten cake and turned over, falling into a nice slumber since six days, fourteen hours, and forty eight minutes ago.

--OOO--

Two days had passed since he slept, and L found himself sitting once again in front of Rem, notebook held between his pointer finger and thumb. His eyes examined it carefully, looking over every bend and curve. Raito-kun was typing things in the background again, but the bell was louder now, so it drowned out that annoying noise easily.

He still had to find justice after all, and it was still in the wretched notebook. But the notebook was starting to rule him, L found. It started to whisper to him, at night, when he found himself sleeping and not awake. It told him things; it recited percentages on that god forsaken chart he found himself looking at every night.

"Ryuzaki, are you alright?" Raito-kun asked him, bending down at the waist in front of him, eyes showing no hint of concern (how did he get in front of him so easily?). Showing nothing at all actually. L blinked and looking at the boy for the first time in a long time.

"I'm fine Raito-kun, thank you for your concern," L stated blandly. No, he wasn't thankful, and Yagami-kun knew he wasn't thankful, but still needed to be said otherwise Yagami-san would be on his case for rudeness. Matsuda shuffled nervously in the background, and suddenly L was aware of everyone eyeing him.

"You look like you're getting sleep Ryuzaki," Raito stated, the smugness in his voice and the superiority shining in his red eyes. They really were pretty eyes, L mused lightly.

"The circles around your eyes are almost gone, and your thumb is healing," Raito-kun continued, mocking the changes his body was displaying. "You aren't eating cake anymore either, is something wrong?"

"I'm searching for justice Raito-kun, I have no time for cake," L stated, sifting through the Death Note again, just for show. The pages were starting to haunt him when he fell asleep, always there and always allowing him to flip through them, as if welcoming his touch.

It repulsed yet fascinated him all the same.

The damnable criminal chart was hanging on his wall, on his ceiling, in his bathroom. He noticed that when he wasn't looking at it, he couldn't think, his reasoning dropped by more than sixty percent and that was entirely unacceptable. However, it had become another obsession for him, and that in itself wasn't so bad (he had many obsessions after all, so really, one more doesn't hurt at all).

The people were staring at him again, but…let them stare, it didn't matter. Raito-kun situated himself beside him, and L glanced over quickly at the other boy. Brown, perfect hair, perfectly sculptured face hardened from the killings. Yes, but the eyes, the beautiful red color, and that beautifully sinister smile that sometimes adorns that pretty face are fascinating.

As fascinating as the little black book clutched protectively in his grip, clutched close to his face as if it were a needed object in order for him to breathe. L certainly felt it was such an object, seeing as when it wasn't in his sight at all times, his reasoning dropped a good forty percent.

That too was unacceptable.

He needed his thoughts and percents and theories and conclusions to deliver justice.

--OOO--

The bells were very loud.

Very, very loud.

Ringing a haunting melody, it reminded L of Whammy house, the orphanage only accepting to those that were good enough. It was quite funny, now that L thought about it after he moved away from there.

Unwanted children, needing to be good enough to get into a place like an orphanage. It was downright hilarious actually, so much so that L cracked a grin and a good laugh when he was alone in his room. Well, not alone, he had his Death Note with him, and his percents and his theories and his thoughts.

He still needed to find justice though, and it was incredibly frustrating. However, tonight was a different sort of night.

Tonight he had invited Raito-kun to stay in his room, where he could watch him to make sure Kira did not do anything rash.

L didn't want to die before he found Justice after all, because that just simply wouldn't do.

Raito-kun had been curious and more than a little wary of the invite, but after studying him (to which L found himself doing the same, for no real reason), the boy conceded and followed L into the bedroom. The great detective enjoyed the look of minor shock when the boy entered his quarters, gazing at the charts and rules plastered up on the wall.

"Ryuzaki you -no, I mean, -you rewrote all the rules of the death note and plastered them on your walls?" Raito-kun asked looking more than a little crept out. L smiled goofily at him.

"I must search for Justice Raito-kun," he stated simply. "I have the most peculiar feeling that I will find it in my Death Note." L didn't know why the boy adopted the suddenly very shocked expression at his words, but it was gone in a flash, and the actor was on stage again.

"Yes, I see, that does make sense."

Well, of course it made sense to Kira, because Kira searched for Justice in his Death Note as well.

"I wanted to discuss something with you Raito-kun, so please, right this way," L said, bored gaze motioning towards the large bed. Raito-kun seemed to hesitate, but L adopted that silly grin again and invited himself in first. The boy simply followed, albeit more cautiously, but followed none the less.

L had to test a theory after all, one that involved Shinigami and their lack of a sex life.

Yes, L would prove that Raito was simply human.

A human with just a lot of borrowed power, and L was determined to prove this, even if it meant forcing the boy if need be. Raito-kun was keeping up his appearances, looking for the entire world as if he sat on his throne, and had complete control of the situation. L had no need for such a display, especially since they were in his own bedroom.

He would not be sleeping tonight, definitely not.

And that was okay, because L needed to find Justice.

His Death Note was whispering to him again, and L was prone to listening to it, because it did have some interesting points. Tonight he would be that much closer to his Justice, and the bells would cease to ring, that he was certain. He could delay his death, he knew, because he was L, and he had a mission before he died at the hands of Kira.

Silence seemed to dictate the room and occupants, L decided as he took a piece of scotch tape from the bedside table carefully. He taped a much smaller version of the criminal chart on a blank page in his Death Note, sighing in satisfaction. He knew Raito-kun was looking at him, those cold eyes taking in his actions like a sponge, trying to piece it into a conclusion. Setting his Death Note on the little table beside him, L hopped from his perch and made his way over to Raito-kun.

The boy grew tense as he approached, red eyes following his movements. Well, let the boy watch, L decided, because the boy was going to be doing a lot more than watching in a few moments. Towering over the boy gave L a strange feeling of elation, especially when those ruby eyes stared up at him, challenging, daring him to do anything.

"How does your Death Note whisper to you?" L asked, his bandaged thumb back between his teeth. He noticed an icy glare form in Raito-kun's eyes, and L couldn't help but grin once more.

"Are you still on about that?" Raito-kun shot back, genuine annoyance lacing his prim and proper voice. L nibbled on his thumb through the cloth, all this foreplay beyond amusing. Silly Kira-kun, always trying to win, always so quick to take offence and challenge others.

"Ah, forgive me Raito-kun, I meant no harm," L supplied, not asking for forgiveness in the least. "Old habits die hard, as you know." Kira-kun was looking at him queerly, but the bells in the background had softened in their melody and his Death Note was anxious. L crooned contentedly, reaching forward and grabbing Kira-kun's hair roughly, shoving his head back.

The surprised gasp was enough to get that beautiful mouth open, and L took the opportunity.

The taste of Kira-kun's mouth wasn't good, but it certainly wasn't bad either. The angered noises and the warmth of the boy's mouth was enough to make up for that. L felt giddy, as if he were in a candy store that was having a sale, and it felt pretty damn good.

Kira-kun was resisting, naturally, hands trying to push him away. L rumbled a noise deep in his throat, forcing that head back even further still, and breaking the kiss. Dipping his head he nibbled on that powerful column, feeling more than hearing the angry sounds and commands to stop. The vibration was simply delicious. Kira-kun's breathing quickened, hands starting to shake as they continued their futile effort against him. It was probably humiliating for the boy to lose this much control in the situation.

Biting against the soft skin, L felt the boy tense and a sharp hiss release itself. Shrugging off the dangerous "Ryuzaki-!" warning, L pushed onward, bringing his body up to sit on the wiggling boy. It must have been uncomfortable for the child, seeing as the back of the love seat was already creaking against their weight. L frowned, knowing that he would have to move this experiment onto the bed else it would be uncomfortable for him as well.

Spindly fingers danced across the smooth white buttons on the grey dress shirt, expertly unhooking the top three. Kira-kun sucked in a sharp breath as pale fingers caressed the warm skin, their aching coldness allowing goose bumps to form on Kira-kun's flesh. L leaned his body all the way forward, pressing the boy beneath him as he undid the rest of the shirt, hands gliding down the boy's sides in soothing gestures.

Kira-kun, however, did not look at ease with the situation, and his stiff frame was getting tenser as the hands moved. L mumbled a complaint at this lack of response, moving off of the boy in an instant. Kira-kun barely had time to blink before the detective reached forward and pulled him up, spinning them both and shoving the boy onto the bed.

There, L thought contentedly, climbing on top of the gasping child, the bed would make things a whole lot easier.

"Kira-kun did not mind having sex when it was him on top, I wonder what changed," L stated, taking the boy into another kiss. Again, it didn't taste good or bad, but L sort of wished it would change a little bit, to make things even more exciting. Kira-kun turned his head sharply, glaring up at him with unveiled anger (and L could clearly see the unease being hidden in those red eyes).

"You suddenly calling me Kira and attacking me! That's what has changed!" Kira-kun growled, but it rolled off of L like grease in the frying pan.

"Need I remind you that we have had intercourse seven times, and all those times I have let you dominate the situation," L whispered, his digits rubbing against the boy's nipples, smirking all the while, "I did this so that when the time was right I could repay the favor. Besides, you owe me Kira-kun, for not turning you in this late in the game."

Kira-kun bit his lip, whether from trying to hold back a moan at the ministrations on his body, or from that statement L was unsure. What the older man was sure of, however, was that he had given valid logic and numbers to prove himself correct, and Kira-kun could not retaliate against such a statement.

Besides, L thought to himself, reaching down and rubbing the clothed member of the boy, Kira-kun was obviously enjoying the sinful ministrations done to his body. L leaned down to kiss the boy again, pulling his hands away to work on removing that offending shirt from Kira-kun's body.

L glanced over at his Death Note, noting that it was still open to the criminal chart, beside it lay the rules. He broke his gaze to pay attention to those increasingly hardening nubs, but his eyes started darted back to the rules again. Shinigami were not allowed to have sexual relations, therefore L had proven himself correct, and need not go further with the boy who was most certainly not such a god.

Nodding to himself, he went to stand up and leave before a hand clamped down harshly on his wrist, almost bruising. L hid his wince expertly, looking back at the flushed face of Kira-kun, noticing how cute the boy looked (although, L thought, Kira-kun was not supposed to be cute).

"Y-you can not just leave me like this," the boy hissed, and L blinked. Ah yes, he _had _been in the middle of raping-yet-not-raping dear Kira-kun.

"I was under the impression that Kira-kun did not want this," L said, cocking his head to the side, his body already in a hunched position. Kira-kun growled softly, lowering his hand and averting his gaze.

"I don't stupid. However, it would be more helpful in the long run if I just get this over with," the boy said harshly.

L conceded easily, figuring that he would let the boy's logic dictate his decision for now, and as he reached down to unbutton the khaki pants, a hand grabbed his again. L almost sighed in irritation.

"I thought you said you wanted this Kira-kun?" L asked. The boy growled something vehemently against the name used before reaching to grab a hold of his own plain white shirt, pulling up on it slightly. Yes how could he forget, Kira-kun was always one for touch during such activities, although the boy's personality would never show it otherwise. Besides, the child probably did not want to be the only one left vulnerable.

His notebook was silent, and L chanced a glance at it again as he lifted his shirt up and over his head, tossing it somewhere on the floor before continuing where he left off. Letting those cream colored pants slide along Kira-kun's legs, he wrapped his fingers around the boy's member, smiling mischievously at the small gasp Kira-kun admitted. Yes, so the boy wasn't unwilling after all, and his notebook didn't want to interrupt. It all made sense to him now.

Taking advantage of this new head way, he circled his tongue around the tip, taking the head into his mouth and making suction motions with his mouth. Kira-kun was reacting beautifully, hands gripping the blankets in an attempt to get control of his erratic breathing. L continued with confidence, licking up and down the entire length before he abandoned that task, ignoring the frustrated glare.

L's eyes immediately jumped at the movement when Kira made to reach for him, arms curving in such a way that spoke only of turning their positions. He blinked before halting such movements, pinning those beautiful arms above auburn-red hair, ignoring the glare once again sent his way.

"Oh no, no, no Kira-kun," L cooed mockingly. "Not tonight. I want you to just sit back and relax, yes?"

Kira-kun was hesitant now, and L almost barked a laugh. Of course, the boy wasn't virgin, probably wasn't even before L had actually met the boy. However, he had never had a male partner before L, and even then, the older man always allowed him to dominate (a domination L was glad he was taking Justice for now). That also meant that the boy was virgin in the aspect of being a uke.

Cute.

L reached forward with his now free hand from having released Kira-kun earlier, and brought three digits to the boy's mouth, eyes wide and expecting the boy to participate. Kira-kun was giving him a queer look, calculating jumping from the fingers and to the owners of them repeatedly.

L frowned deeply, shrugging at the boy's stubbornness in something so trivial, and lifted the hips gently. He could feel Kira-kun tense, but L ignored that as well, taking the uncoated finger and inserting it. The boy gasped loudly, eyes squeezing shut at the odd intrusion.

L cocked his head, curious. It was only one finger, but then again, the child may have been just sensitive or the friction between their fleshes was painful. Well, L mused, adding a second finger to the first, the boy had brought it upon himself. His Death Note was whispering things to him now, telling him to go gentle on the boy, the only Kira.

L complied, reaching around and grabbing the boy's arousal before slicking his own fingers and adding in that third and final finger. Kira-kun's breath was coming out shallow, the intrusion new to him and obviously uncomfortable in a way that he was being breached from the inside.

However, the attention to the boy's length calmed Kira-kun down a little, if L were to judge. Deeming the child ready, he released those hips and unbuttoned his own pants. Sliding them down his legs he kicked them off in a messy fashion, a fashion that never ceased to annoy the boy beneath him, who had yet to emit anything beyond huffs and puffs.

That was unacceptable, but he would allow it until he actually got started, that L promised as he positioned himself directly at the ring of muscle. Pushing in slowly he paused, hearing the hitch in breath and the dark whispers from his Death Note. Blinking in annoyance, he set about one more time before that tight wall suddenly clamped down on him.

Wincing slightly he gazed down at Kira-kun, who was looking determinedly at a space on the ceiling.

"Kira-kun," L winced as the passage was squeezed again, almost spasmodically, "if you do not relax this will end up hurting you very much, possibly drawing blood."

"Easier said…than done," Kira-kun gasped, suddenly changing position and wrapping his arms around L's neck, as if changing his laying down position would help the situation. L rolled his eyes, but gradually felt the warmth around him become comfortable again instead of choking.

"Just hold on for a second Kira-kun," L said softly, starting slowly with a rocking motion, slow and teasing.

"Don't call me -ah, dammit!" The boy cursed, his flushed face burying itself in deeply to L's neck. The great detective inferred easily that he had hit that bundle of nerves, and he knew that Kira-kun knew it as well, because the boy ceased trying to talk to him. It was useless against the pleasure one received when being attacked in such an intimate place.

He sped up, a slight friction still there from when Kira-kun had not allowed him to properly prepare him, but it still felt good. It filled L with something he didn't know, but the bells in the background had all but ceased from ringing their deathly melody. He smiled from where his head was buried in those beautiful reddish locks.

The boy's earlier muffled gasps were enough to get his half erect before he entered the boy, but now pressure was building within him, and suddenly things were darkened. He was floating it seemed, floating amongst pleasure and logic and his Kira-kun and percents and charts and his Death Note.

Grabbing the weeping member at his belly, he pumped the boy in time with his rhythm, his grin growing with each thrust. The numbers the rules the Justice the charts the logic the writhing boy (_hisKira-kun!_) beneath him…he couldn't go without it anymore.

L only grinned wider.

Of course, his reasoning ability dropped by sixty percent when he was not within sight of that damnable criminal chart, and it dropped another forty when his Death Note wasn't near, and L knew that that would not be the end.

He was left without nothing; no theory, no logic, no thoughts, no numbers, no percents. Left without his Death Note and his Kira-kun. It was simply unacceptable to let such things go, when he could hold onto it - (_his rhythm within the boy was becoming quicker, sounds finally emitting from that lovely throat_) - and serve the Justice he always wanted to.

Suddenly, his deep, dark black eyes peered over at his Death, flipped open innocently. Reaching forward, he took one of Kira-kun's hands, allowing it to wrap around his own. The boy was looking deeply at him, confusion muddled in with the fog of lust in his eyes. L leaned down to whisper in his ear as he reached for a pen in that bedside drawer, Kira-kun's hand still wrapped around his loosely.

"Briar Wheenly," he said softly, and the boy beneath him wiggled as the rhythm increased and L's grip tightened around an object of choice from within the drawer. "Murdered six young girls and got off on eight years in prison, a case I personally solved myself. I pressed for full charges, but he was never brought to Justice."

Kira-kun was looking uncertainly at him, those red eyes uncomprehending, though still fogged with lust and passion.

L increased the rhythm, the tip of his penis hitting that bundle of nerves every time with perfect precision. L took their hands and placed the pen tip over the notebook, L's fingers reaching to flip to a blank page. "He was released two years ago, only to be placed back in again after stalking and raping a five year old girl," he whispered again. "He had one hell of a good lawyer."

Kira-kun was still gazing at him curiously, the fog disappearing little by little.

"I think I found my Justice Kira-kun," he said huskily, taking their hands and writing the criminals names clearly, the face of that sinner clear in the great detectives mind. He allowed their hands to drop, one last thrust within the child sending him spilling his seed within the boy, his hand reaching to pump the boy one last time before he came as well, seconds after L Lawliet.

--OOO--

"…he committed crimes, someone like that deserves to be punished."

"Minor crimes Kira-kun, they can still be atoned…"

"…Oh?" The tone was very accusing.

"'Oh' is correct," L crooned softly, setting his pen down on the coffee table, getting up and opening the door before the person behind it could have a chance to knock. Kira-kun glanced up from his notebook, red eyes gleaming.

"L, I have recently gotten contact from a young man that calls himself Near," Watari said in that grandfatherly voice, stepping inside the room with a tray full of sweets and veggies for L and his suspect. L glanced at the cakes in delight before heading back over to his chair, hopping up onto it deftly.

"Data had been deleted four years ago, I'm amazed it took my successors so long to finally seek contact," L commented, writing the name of a classified criminal down in his Death Note before turning again towards Watari. The old man had a curious expression on his face, unsure of what the two were actually doing. L felt almost grateful that his caretaker always chose to stay out of his business, otherwise he would have had to kill him (as harsh as that sounded, but L was not about to be caught so soon). "Do you wish to make contact L?" Watari asked, serving out the foods skillfully. L bit into his treat immediately.

"I would, and please, allow Near to make all the assumptions he needs to make," L commanded, nodding as Watari exited, going to do as has been instructed.

"Near was it?" Kira-kun commented smoothly from his spot.

"Indeed, a young successor. I'm afraid he has Justice all wrong," L deadpanned, "his only weak point, but a costly one indeed."

Kira-kun ventured a look over his shoulder, but shrugged and continued to write criminals down in his notebook.

L took his pen, easily writing a single name down. It did not matter if what he was doing was most likely illogical, but to everyone involved in Wammy, L is dead and defeated. L bit into his cake again, savoring the sugary goodness. There was Justice to be served, and he and his Kira-kun were the only ones to do it. With their combined forces, not a single person stood a chance. A perfect world would be achieved, and although his Kira-kun and himself weren't gods of death, they had still been given a decision making power.

Yes, L thought as he scanned through all of the names in his Death Note, he had found his Justice.

'Nate River'

--**END--**

**Edit: **I corrected the mistakes I saw, but I know there are still two or three left. They'll haunt me; I know they will, because I know they're out there! (goes off her rocker bat shit) Watari also has no idea what the hell those two are doing by the way. He probably assumes that they are taking notes on the criminals on the news. I feel bad for the Watari in both of my fics; he is never in the loop. I guess that's the price for having an evil L?

Anyway review for those that haven't, or I'll eat your spleens! I hear they taste like marshmallows! (eyes Mello)

Oh, and by the way? I have a new love for Matt.


End file.
